Let's Talk
by LilaJ
Summary: We all know what 'the talk' was about in A Rose Is A Rose but we've all imagined something else so even though the ship is sailing this is my little take on the talk. Shandy


This is my take on the now infamous "close the door let's talk" I know, we all know what the talk was about but, as someone recently pointed out to me "things don't have to be relevant with Canon, that's why it's fiction, love." So here Is my take on 'the talk'. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

no copyright intended.

"Close the door let's talk"

He had that smug grin on his face, the Andy Flynn swagger but who could blame him. I did plump my lips together and ask him to close the door and perhaps check him out.

"So what do you need me for?" That was the $64,000 question wasn't it? There is so many ways I could have answered that question but, with that grin on his face I wasn't giving him the satisfaction at least not at work. Before he sat down I held my finger up.

"Andy not that!" I give him an eye roll "At least not at the office" his eyebrows shot up to his forehead "what cat got your tongue?" I burst out laughing he just kept quiet perhaps in momentary shock so I began again.

"Andy I do need you but I would rather not tell you how, or why while in my office with the blinds open and two doors unlocked. Rusty's going to Buzz's house tonight maybe I can come over to talk?"

He finally spoke up. "I'm sorry Sharon I can't tonight Provenza and I are going out to watch the game and, as he puts It he's going to let me watch him get drunk"

I slumped in my chair with a quiet "oh" it was his turn to chuckle I just stared at him.

"Hey you can't throw me a teasing line like that and not assume I won't retaliate, especially after that lip move what was that damn, Sharon!" I gave him my patented Darth glare.

"Now you know that doesn't work on me anymore Darth but, Taylor still can't handle it" we both chuckled.

"What time captain?"

"I figured you finish your paperwork go home cook our dinner and I won't be long perhaps I'll bring dessert" This time I bit my lip. He just shook his head.

"I have to cook and wait? It's a tall order waiting for you lady"

"Oh but I'm worth the wait"

"I believe that" he gave me a wink and with that turned and walked out the door leaving me with his parting words.

"I believe it would be in your best interests if, you weren't too late Captain" _Oh that man, he's so smug!_

I just made a motion with my hand for him to get out and he left. I need to finish this report, talk to Rusty, and grab a shower and dessert. Well there's no time for dessert I'm sure Andy will have something stashed away at his house. Two hours later I had made sure Rusty was staying with Buzz I had a shower, spent extra time on my hair and makeup and left for Andy's.

Andy had, had nearly two hours to prepare for Sharon's arrival lucky he had made a vegetable lasagne the previous night and had plenty of leftovers so, he just had to make some salad. This gave him enough time to make this night special. If they were going to have 'the talk' than at least he could make it memorable even if it wasn't with his desired results. Tea light candles and some soft Jazz gave it that restaurant ambiance and an intimate setting. He even texted his partner.

 _'I have some personal matters to take care of tonight so unless it's really a major crime don't call me!"_

 _"I'll give you a major crime personal, my ass! yeah, yeah don't call The Captain either I bet!"_

 _"listen old man one word Patrice"_

 _"smartass!"_

I was at his door was I really ready for this? I wasn't shaking or turning to rush back to my car so that was a good sign. I knocked a moment later Andy opened the door in his jeans and a white t-shirt. Oh boy that was a good look on him. He looked me over too in my midnight blue coat I knew he loved and he greeted me with a peck on the cheek and helped me take my coat off. I was in a simple scoop necked sweater and skirt combo with my boots I couldn't help it I knew he loved those as well. He motioned for me to come in.

"Dinners ready whenever you want It" I walked into the dining room there was soft candle light and jazz playing in the background I found myself humming to It, It was beautiful. This man knew how to impress. He brought dinner out and I mentioned how I'd like to eat before we talked. If I couldn't put into words what I needed him for, at least we could remember the good parts of the night. The time had come. We walked into the den and sat on the sofa.

"So" I finally mustered.

I began again "So" I decided to just go for it but he jumped in quickly and reiterated his earlier question.

"Sharon What do you need me for?" I turned to him and took a big breathe. It was now or never. I proceeded to tell him exactly what he'd asked of me.

"Andy firstly as I said before I don't need you looking out for my best interests at work. If I was to explore things with you further I can't have you being my Kevin Costner. I don't need a bodyguard I can handle myself" He went to talk but, I put a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish. I do need you to be everything you are now, a friend and a partner but unlike Provenza I'd like my partner to come over more at night, wrap me in his arms and hold me tight. Know I'm not made of ice, know that I can shatter and know I'm not cold hearted like some like to believe. I need you Andy"

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me like I was the most precious thing in the world then he eased out of the hug and held my hands.

"Sharon I can do that, I've been waiting to do just that" then he put his hands on my cheeks and said.

"You are not cold Sharon far from it. Just looking into your eyes shows people that. Look what you've done for the kid, for me, for the team you put everyone first but now you've finally gained the courage to ask someone to be there for you and I'm glad it's me" then he kissed me on the cheek again and pulled me back into his arms. It was quite a nice place to be my hand laying over his heart his arm around my shoulder coming to rest on my hip. From his words and small gestures I knew right then that he needed me too. He waited In case I needed him and that's exactly all I could have ever asked from this man. Andy Flynn, my Lieutenant, my friend now my partner...

A/N ok so this is a one shot because of course we know Sharon needed him to help Julio but we've all imagined something different now the ship is sailing I know this isn't cannon but this was just my imagination thank you. Go ahead leave a review I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
